Report 586
Report #586 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: Alacrity Org: Sentinels Status: Completed Aug 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look to implement solution 1. Problem: Alacrity is a skill that lasts for eighty seconds and provides healing over time (20% of maximum health on a sixteen-second timer) as well as a buff of 10 DMP to Brute damage. The DMP is meant to be of use to Sentinels, but damage is miniscule to the point where setting and keeping Alacrity up is a waste of time and power. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: As the name of the skill would imply something related to speed, and most every other Rituals spec provides a means for a warrior to "buff" their weapon, have Alacrity add 20 to the speed of all equipped weapons instead of a DMP buff.. The Totems specs of Night and Moon give a net bonus of 30, buffing the speed stat should prove acceptable considering that it is one of the more important stats and is also subject to diminishing returns. The fourty-five second duration would provide a constant drain on the Sentinel's power, adding a cost throughout the fight if they wish to maintain it. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add a new syntax, TIMECHANT ALACRITY HASTEN, that provides the +20 speed of Solution #1 with a power cost of 2. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Solution #2, but with a 3p cost and the balance time of 2.5 reduced to 1.5 when using the new syntax. Player Comments: ---on 7/21 @ 07:49 writes: Solution #3 would be ideal, as it would provide less of an interruption of a Sentinel's offence, but at a good cost. ---on 7/21 @ 08:10 writes: Just as a note: Templar get a similiar buff from Reimagination, where they get to buff their own damage and wounding as well as lowering the target's constitution in hopes of forcing a sip which also would put them on par with the weapon buffs from other Rituals specs. ---on 7/21 @ 08:13 writes: Solution 1 or 2 both are fine, solution 2 being better in my opinion. The buff is short in duration (80 seconds actually?), and not remotely as strong as other similar buffs like weaponaura or reimagination in its current form. ---on 7/21 @ 08:14 writes: Yeah, someone told me it was 45 but I've been informed that it's actually 80. Changed the report to reflect that. ---on 8/1 @ 22:26 writes: Despite my desire to improve warriors, solution 3 is definitely not something that should be seen in warriors again. Ever. ---on 8/11 @ 17:46 writes: What's so bad about solution #3, Nydekion? ---on 8/11 @ 17:53 writes: Solution 2 sounds fine to me. ---on 8/13 @ 19:18 writes: In the second option, would the new syntax require that alacrity already be up, or would it be a seperate buff? Regardless, I'd support it, but I think the seperate buff would be more ideal ---on 8/14 @ 21:00 writes: A seperate buff/syntax. ---on 8/26 @ 23:41 writes: At first I was rather dubious about this report. Upon further consideration, assuming a higher power cost than 1 on the skill (or the new syntax), I can see this. I'm considering a solution of 3-4p on its own syntax, with the brute damage removed from the current implementation of alacrity. The 4s cost should be more than made up by a significant speed boost that is above and beyond racial speed levels, and the power will be more than recovered in the 80s window-- but it will not be an 'ignoreable' cost to keep up permanently during the course of a fight (you will have to choose between it or power attacks). Anything less than 3p for an 80s duration seems a bit skimpy, though!